Megan Young
|hometown = Subic, Zambales |TwitterUserName = meganbata |InstagramUserName= meganbata |TimesNominated = |NominationsReceived = |Place = 12th |Days = 35 |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 2 |HOHWins= |TimesSaved = |Ligtask = }} was a housemate on Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 2. Biography Real Name: Megan Lynne Young Origin: Quezon City / USA Age: 17 Birthdate: February 27 1990 Place of Birth: Alexandria, Virginia Nationality: Filipino - American Hidden Ambition: To be an editor of a fashion magazine Claim to Fame: ABS-CBN's rival network GMA7's talent search finalist who jumped over the fence. ---- ''The Princess of Charm '' Megan Young's first big showbiz break was with the talent reality search Star Struck. With her statuesque height and Fil-Am features, Megan perfectly fits the mestiza master mold that the show's contestants seem to have jumped out from. Her talent and personality landed her in the show's top six. But despite her good finish, Megan's acting career never took off. Projects came to her in trickles. Often she would be typecast as the antagonist, the bitch, the bad girl — something she found unpleasant. She soon moved to ABS-CBN following her sister, Lauren, who was part of Star Magicâ€™s Star Circle 13. Megan first appeared on the show Abt Ur Luv together with Victor Basa. Just recently, she acquired the role of Shane in ABS-CBN's hit teleserye Kokey. And Megan is happy she plays the nice girl this time. Megan still has room to grow and she knows that. She is like princess to her family and she's not used to doing chores. During her Star Struck days she was even called a crybaby for being too sensitive. Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 2 Task History Competitions History Nominations History Post Big Brother *In 2013, Megan made history in world pageantry after becoming the first ever Filipina to win Miss World. After 65 years, the elusive crown was brought to the shores of the Philippines. *Aside from making history, Megan also became popular among pageant fans around the world as one of the best Miss World winners in history as well as the busiest due to her numberous international trips and various charity missions. *In 2014, she hosted Miss World 2014 held in London while being the reigning queen. *Since relinquishing the crown in 2014, Megan had signed contracts with the Miss World Organization for her undisputed contribution to the pageant and its charities. *She returned again for Miss World 2015 as its presenter which was held in China. *In 2016, she returned for the third consecutive year as the host of Miss World pageant, held in Washington D.C. in the United States. Trivia *Megan Young entered the house at age 17, the youngest celebrity contestant in the history of Big Brother until the feat was taken by Juan Karlos Labajo's entry in Pinoy Big Brother 7 as a celebrity housemate at age 15. Category:Contestants Category:12th Place Category:Season 2 (PHL Celebrity) Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Females Category:Asian-American Contestants